El regalo del Arcángel
by abejitaxwinchester
Summary: -Eliminé las inhibiciones de Dean con respecto a su deseo frecuente de besarte. Ahora cada vez que siente el impulso, simplemente lo hace, y no lo recuerda después. ¡Es mi regalo para ti! - Dice Gabriel En el cual Gabriel es el mejor hermano que pueda haber dándole a Cas el mejor "regalo del mundo ", Castiel esta sorprendido, Dean no recuerda nada y Sam esta muy confundido.


La primera pista que tiene Castiel de que algo raro está sucediendo es un jueves por la noche.

Se encuentran descansando en un hotel después de haber terminado con un nido vampiros; había ayudado a los Winchester a acabar con los vampiros y ahora se encontraba velando el sueño de los dos cazadores, Dean le había dicho incontables veces que era espeluznante "Mirar a las personas mientras duermen" pero a Castiel le gustaba pues podía ver a Dean tranquilo, todas las preocupaciones en el rostro del cazador se esfumaban y encontraba reconfortante ser quien velara ese estado.

Ya hace mucho tiempo Castiel había aceptado sus sentimientos por el cazador, ese ser terco y gruñón, le había hecho sentir cosas que supuestamente los ángeles no podían pero él era muy consciente de que eran esas cosas, estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de Dean Winchester.

Pero había un problema Dean nunca lo vería de esa forma, sin contar el hecho de que Dean era heterosexual en lo que a humanos se refiere estaba el hecho que Dean no se enamoraba, ni se involucraba sentimentalmente con nadie.

Pero Castiel estaba bien con eso, él sabía muy bien cuando se enamoró de Dean que nunca seria correspondido y eso lo ponía triste pero eso no interferiría en su misión de protegerlo.

-Oye Cas, no tienes cosas mejores que hacer que vernos dormir- el cazador se había levantado y lo miraba con diversión.

-No es molestia para mi Dean, está muy tranquilo pero si te hace sentir incómodo y quieres que me vaya lo haré-Se estaba preparando para levantarse cuando Dean dijo.

-Nah Cas- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza- creo que ya me acostumbre, solo me levante para ir al baño-

Castiel vio cómo se encendía la luz del baño y luego la puerta se cerraba, Dean estuvo cinco minutos dentro del baño, salió después de este tiempo cerrando la puerta detrás de él y se acercó a donde él estaba sentado, se agacho hasta estar frente a su rostro y sin previo aviso lo beso en los labios.

-Buenas noches Cas- dijo dirigiéndose a su cama, Dean se desploma de nuevo en la cama, haciendo ruidos adormecidos y felices.

Castiel se quedó congelado en el asiento, ¿Dean lo había besado? toco sus labios todavía sintiendo el fantasma de los labios de Dean sobre los suyos y tratando de que su corazón vuelva a la normalidad.

Seguro Dean estaba sonámbulo y no sabía lo que hacía, no quería hacerse ilusiones por algo tonto así que lo dejo pasar.

Al día siguiente Dean no menciono nada y ni siquiera parecía recordar algo de lo sucedido la noche pasada, lo que confirmó sus sospechas y aunque sabía que podría resultar así no pudo evitar decepcionarse.

Castiel lo dejo pasar (soñoliento, soñando, muchas explicaciones posibles), pero es mucho más difícil ignorarlo cuando vuelve a suceder.

Acompaño a los hermanos a desayunar y renovar energías como hacían siempre después de terminar una cacería, encontraron una mesa junto a la ventana y se sentaron en ella, pues Dean no quería perder de vista Baby pues según el "las personas no eran confiables".

Dean se había sentado junto a él y Sam estaba frente a ellos.

Estaban hablando sobre cuánto tiempo les tomaría regresar al bunker cuando la camarera se acerca con los pedidos que habían hecho, salchichas y panqueques para Dean, ensalada de frutas para Sam y un pie de manzana para él que solo pidió para disimular (que sean los favoritos de Dean no influyo en su decisión, para nada).

-Oye Dean- dice Sam- Creo que encontré un caso sobre hombres lobo, ¿crees que deberíamos ir a echar un vistazo antes de dirigirnos al bunker?-

Dean asiente distraídamente, mientras mira su pie de manzana, entonces decide dárselo.

-No comeré esto- dice Castiel sosteniendo el plato en dirección de Dean -¿Lo quieres Dean?-

-Claro que sí amigo- Dean toma el pie de sus manos y los pone al costado de sus salchichas- sonríe como un niño en navidad y eso lo hace ver adorable.

La mesera llega para saber si necesitan algo mas y cuando Castiel piensa que Dean se volteara para intentar coquetear con ella, este se acerca toma la cara de Castiel entre sus manos y lo besa, dulce y gentilmente con los ojos cerrados, pequeñas arruguitas al lado de sus ojos. Él puede sentir a Dean chupar su labio superior entre los suyos, y puede oírlo cuando Dean deja escapar un pequeño suspiro contra su boca, como si fuera tan jodidamente feliz.

Castiel apenas se da cuenta de que está sucediendo antes de que Dean se retire, sus labios se separan lentamente, los ojos de Dean aún cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acomoda en su asiento.

Castiel se queda congelado nuevamente, siente que todo su cuerpo se volvió cemento y no puede procesar lo que está pasando, Dean no está dormido o soñando ¿esto es real?, mira a Sam quien también parece haberse hecho piedra, lo que le confirma que esto en realidad paso pero Dean luce tranquilo y normal como si nada hubiera sucedido.

La mesera se aclara la garganta -Ummm, lamento interrumpirlos a ustedes dos- dice con una risa divertida -Iba a preguntar cómo encontraste la comida y si querías algo más.-

Dean se aclara la garganta y dice - No gracias cariño, cualquier cosa te lo haremos saber- acompañado de un guiño en muestra de un claro coqueteo.

La mesera luce desconcertada por el cambio de actitud pero no dice nada y se retira dejándolos solos, quedan en un silencio incomodo hasta que Sam lo rompe dirigiéndose a Dean.

-Tío, ¿qué fue eso?- dice y Castiel no puede estar más agradecido con Sam porque el también quiere saberlo.

-Se llama coquetear Sam, deberías hacerlo te falta un poco de acción- Sam lo mira con la boca abierta.

-Dean, ¿estás bromeando? ¿Qué? No tenía que ver eso, me alegro por ustedes, cuando...- dice mirando a Cas.

-De qué diablos estás hablando Sam, no te entiendo-

De repente Castiel se aclara la garganta -Tú...yo...Dean, ¿recuerdas lo que acabas de hacer?-

Dean bufa enojado - Claro que si estaba disfrutando de un gran desayuno hasta que empezaron a actuar como locos, se puede saber que tienen ustedes dos- dice alternando miradas entre Sam y Castiel- no es como si fuera la primera vez que me vieran usar mis encantos y ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir al baño, espérenme en el impala- se levanta y se va dejándolos más desconcertados que antes.

Sam deja billetes y lo arrastra al Impala.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Porque actúa como si nada hubiera pasado?- dice Sam.

-Sam, creo que Dean en realidad no tiene idea de que acaba de besarme. Él no lo recuerda-dice Castiel - y antes que me peguntes que lo ocasiona no lo sé-

-Pero...-Sam se detiene ya que ambos escuchan un sonido de alas.

-¿Disfrutando de tu regalo hermanito?-

-¿Gabriel? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Regalo?-Castiel tiene un mal presentimiento.

-Mi querido Cassie sé que eres un santurrón y sé que te mueres por los huesitos de cierto cazador gruñón-dice Gabriel luciendo divertido- así que hice algo que te hará muy feliz, porque yo soy el mejor hermano mayor del mundo- termina guiñándole el ojo.

De repente todo tiene sentido-¡Le hiciste algo a Dean!- Exclama Castiel, retrocediendo y apuntando.

-¡Correcto!- Dice Gabriel con entusiasmo- Eliminé las inhibiciones de Dean con respecto a su deseo frecuente de besarte. Ahora cada vez que siente el impulso, simplemente lo hace, y no lo recuerda después. ¡Es mi regalo para ti!-

-¿Dean quiere besarme? ¿A mí?-

-Cassie parece que no estas escuchando, pero lo entiendo es el mejor regalo así que disfrútalo-

-Pero...-Sam empieza a hablar después de haber estado en silencio.

-Vamos Sam no es como si no hubieras notado lo que este par se trae- dice Gabriel arqueando una ceja y Sam se queda callado.

-Me olvidaba Cassie, esto solo debería durar aproximadamente 48 horas, así que disfrútalo mientras puedas y ahora si me disculpan me esperan- y con eso Gabriel desaparece.

Él y Sam se quedan mirando el lugar donde Gabriel desapareció por un rato, hasta que Sam se aclara la garganta- Bueno Cas, no sé qué decirte, Gabriel tiene razón no es como si no hubiera visto las señales, se quedan mirando un largo tiempo y todo eso pero la verdad no estaba seguro ¿creía que un ángel no se podía enamorar?- termina Sam con timidez.

-Yo también lo creía Sam, pero tu hermano me ha enseñado tantas cosas y en algún momento aprendí a amarlo, espero que no te moleste-

-De que hablas Cas por supuesto que no, creo que si hay alguien perfecto para Dean ese eres tú- dice Sam agarrándolo de los hombros.

-Pero Dean nunca me querrá de la misma forma Sam-

-Cas ¿no escuchaste a Gabriel?, Dean quiere besarte y estoy seguro de que mi hermano siente algo por ti, solo que es un estreñido emocional, así que solo disfruta del regalo-

-¿Tú crees?-

En ese momento Dean aparece y Sam solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Bueno par de raritos súbanse o se van a pie- dice Dean abriendo la puerta del Impala.

Sam le guiña el ojo y dice- Dean no me siento muy bien creo que el desayuno me cayó mal, iré atrás y Cas puede ir adelante-

-Está bien, vamos Cas te convertirás en mi copiloto-

El y Sam toman sus asientos y Dean arranca.

-Bueno ¿dónde dijiste que estaba los hombres lobo Sam?- dice Dean hurgando en la pila de casetes.

-Bobby me dijo que otros cazadores ya se están ocupando de eso así que vamos al bunker-

-Uhmm ok- voltea a mirar a Cas- Cas ahora aprenderás lo que es la verdadera música-

-Disfruto mucho tu gusto musical Dean- dice Castiel mirándolo a los ojos.

Dean lo mira se acerca y le da un tierno beso en los labios luego se aleja con una sonrisa -Bueno Zeppelin será-

Castiel siente que su gracia se regocija y puede ver a Sam sonriendo por el espejo retrovisor.

Castiel sabe que está mal no decirle a Dean pero no puede evitar sentirse feliz y además puede que no se vuelva a repetir.

Solo dura un día o dos, ¿verdad? Y Dean es... Dean está feliz por eso. Durante los segundos antes y después de cada beso, Castiel puede verlo en su rostro, puede ver los pliegues en su frente suavizarse, toda su expresión se suaviza y no es como si Castiel no lo quisiera.

Deja que Dean le dé un beso en la mejilla cuando sale del auto. Deja que Dean lo empuje contra la puerta y lo bese por largos y embriagadores tramos de tiempo, un minuto moviéndose en espiral al siguiente con cada presión nebulosa de la boca de Dean contra la de él. Y si, cada vez es más difícil dejar que el beso llegue a su final natural y no seguir adelante... bueno, es solo que es difícil dejarlo ir cuando sabe que Dean lo olvidará en segundos y que está feliz versión de él se desvanecerá. Hay algo adictivo en ver a Dean así.

Además de eso Castiel se da cuenta que cada vez que hace sonreír o feliz a Dean este lo recompensa con un beso, sucede cuando le trae un pie al cazador, después de haberle dado un bocado Dean se lanzó y lo beso por un largo tiempo. Así que Castiel se pone en la misión de hacerlo muy feliz no es por lo que sucede después para nada, él solo quiere ver feliz a Dean.

La mayoría de los besos son suaves, y eso es lo que más le sorprende. Resulta que cuando Dean tiene este impulso, la mayoría de las veces termina siendo casi insoportablemente tierno, casi romántico.

Fue durante un beso que Castiel empezó a pensar que esto no era un regalo.

-Dean encontré un tipo de cera especial que dejara reluciente el Impala- dijo Castiel sonriendo.

-Cas eres el mejor- Dean se lanzó a sus brazos y lo beso - no sabes cuánto te quiero- dijo sonriendo en su boca.

-Yo también te quiero Dean, te amo- Dean se congelo y lo aparto por los hombros para mirarlo a los ojos, la sonrisa más deslumbrante formándose en sus labios, iba a decir algo y luego su cara cambio.

-Gracias hombre, iré a probarlo inmediatamente- Dean se levantó y se fue.

Castiel se quedó dónde estaba y no sabía cómo sentirse, había confesado sus sentimientos por Dean y este lo había olvidado.

En la noche estaban viendo una película en el cuarto de Dean cuando este comenzó a besarlo, primero fueron besos tiernos en sus labios y por toda su cara que poco a poco subieron de intensidad.

-Cas-

-Dean, eres tan hermoso- Castiel no podía controlarse era tanto lo que sentía por el cazador y ocultando por tanto tiempo.

-Cas, te deseo- dijo Dean con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Yo también Dean, desde hace mucho tiempo, no sabes cuánto imagine esto- Castiel se detuvo había fantaseado muchas veces con este momento, sería algo que atesoraría junto a Dean pero este no iba a recordar nada y así no era como lo quería.

Bajo la intensidad de los besos y envió un pulso de su gracia para adormilar al cazador.

-Pronto Dean bostezo y empezó a dormirse en sus brazos, te amo Cas, siempre serás mi angelito- dijo para quedarse dormido inmediatamente.

Castiel sonrió y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, había deseado tanto escuchar estas palabras y cuando Dean se despertara no recordaría haberlas dicho.

Sintiéndose un poco destruido por dentro velo el sueño de Dean, asegurándose de que ninguna pesadilla lograr a él esta noche.

Cuando Castiel se dio cuenta que estaba amaneciendo se levantó, el cazador no vería muy bien haber dormido con un ángel, así que desapareció para traer un pie para Dean y ganarse uno de esos hermosos besos.

Cuando volvió aparecer en la cocina Dean y Sam estaban ya levantados tomando un café.

-Dean te traje un pie- anuncio Castiel.

La cara de Dean se ilumino, lo miro con esa cara que hacia cuando estaba a punto de besarlo pero no lo hizo.

-Gracias Cas- le sonrió y volteo hacia Sam - Ves Sam, deberías aprender de Cas-

Castiel se quedó extrañado y Sam que estaba al tanto de la dinámica también así que decidió hacer otro intento.

-Dean estaba pensando, creo que tienes el mejor auto del mundo-

-Es cierto Cas, como contradecir a un ángel del señor- otra vez apareció esa cara que anunciaba un beso pero Dean no lo hizo, lo miro durante un tiempo pero volvió a comer su pie.

Entonces Castiel cae en la cuenta, solo duraba 48 horas, el don de Gabriel se ha agotado y Dean ha vuelto a actuar como siempre lo había hecho antes, antes de que Castiel supiera que su protegido sentía algunas cosas hacia él. Todos los impulsos siguen ahí; Castiel se ha acostumbrado a lo que parecen las caras de "Quiero besarte" de Dean, así que lo reconoce cada vez que parpadea en la cara del cazador, justo antes de darse la vuelta o cambiar el tema. Dios, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que se está perdiendo esto?

-¿Qué pasa contigo Cas?-Dean pregunta, descansando sus brazos en su pala. Él y Sam casi han terminado de volver a enterrar el cadáver que acaban de salar y quemar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dice Castiel evitando mirarlo.

-Has estado abatido durante todo el caso- dice Dean -¿Ocurrió algo de lo que no nos has hablado?-

-Sí, hace un par de días estuviste besándome, lo cual era realmente fascinante, hasta que se detuvo y me di cuenta de que realmente, realmente lo extraño- piensa Castiel pero no lo dice.

-No-

-Sí, claro- se burla Dean -¿Crees que no puedo decir cuando algo anda mal? Vamos Cas, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, en nosotros.-

-No pasa nada-

Dean luce indignado pero no dice nada más, así que Castiel los lleva al cuarto del hotel, que obtuvieron para esta casería. Dean agarra su toalla y entra al baño dando un portazo al cerrar la puerta.

-Cas, sabes que Dean odia lo secretos-dice Sam.

-Pero no puedo decirle Sam, Dean me odiaría-

-No te digo que lo hagas, pero hay muchas cosas que pueden arreglar esta, saldré al bar un rato; tienes la oportunidad de arreglarlo- con esa última frase Sam se va dejándolo solo en la habitación sin saber qué hacer.

Después de media hora Dean sale del baño - ¿Y Sam?- pregunta.

-Dijo que iría al bar y que volvería en un rato-

Dean asiente y se voltea buscando algo en su bolsa, Castiel no sabe qué hacer así que se queda parado en donde está. Después de un rato Dean se voltea y lo mira- ¿Me dirás lo que está pasando Cas?-

-Te dije que no pasa nada Dean- dice evitando mirarlo

Dean se acerca hasta estar parado frente a él -Vamos Cas, no crees que me creeré esa mentira-

-Dean... yo...-

-Está bien Cas, si no confías en mí no puedo hacer nada -dice Dean con una expresión dolida en su rostro- deberías irte, voy a dormir un rato-

Y entonces Cas no puede soportarlo más.

-Dean-

Este lo mira, con la boca abierta para responder, y luego se congela al contacto de los dedos de Castiel en su mejilla. Él no se mueve, no se aleja ni se acerca, solo se queda allí, con los ojos muy abiertos y vigilantes en los de Castiel, mientras Castiel pone su mano alrededor del rostro de Dean. Castiel no habla, no dice nada más, solo se inclina, lo suficientemente lento para que Dean no pueda confundir su intención. Castiel cierra los ojos, se inclina y besa a su cazador por primera vez.

Es corto, y Dean no responde, pero Castiel presiona y le da todo lo que tiene, tratando de decir todo con esta única acción. Él dibuja el labio inferior de Dean en su boca y desliza su mano en el cabello de Dean. Lo besa dulce y duro y se aleja lentamente, la mano cayendo de nuevo a su costado, el corazón martilleando como si acabara de tener una experiencia cercana a la muerte.

Cuando abre los ojos, Dean no se ha movido ni una pulgada. Sus labios están húmedos y un rubor lento asciende por sus mejillas. Está mirando a Castiel, su rostro tan abierto que Castiel puede ver la esperanza florecer en él, tentativamente, pero ganando fuerza cada segundo. Castiel no puede evitar sonreír un poco, y tan pronto como lo hace, Dean se lanza hacia él y lo agarra por la cara y le planta besos por toda la boca, riendo con una risa salvaje, desconocida y hermosa.

-Cas-

Ambos caen al piso de la habitación y no pueden dejar de besarse, Dean tiene la sonrisa más hermosa que haya visto y Castiel se da cuenta que a partir de este momento crearan recuerdos que serán atesorados por los dos para siempre y no solo de besos.

Castiel ama a Dean, al hombre justo, por el que se revelo y por el que haría cualquier cosa y lo mejor de todo es que sabe que Dean lo ama y hará que lo vuelva a decir pero esta vez ambos recordaran ese bello momento.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
